


In The Archives

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: 5 times Ianto gets lost in the archives.





	In The Archives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Torchwood, any, five times Ianto got lost in the archives at fic promptly

When Ianto Jones had wormed his way into Torchwood 3 with a cup of coffee he was determined to find somewhere that he could hide Lisa and keep her safe. As a result he was doing a lot of exploring of the lower levels when the others were out of the hub. Having been a junior researcher at Torchwood One he had offered to take over the archives when he had managed to get a place at Torchwood Three. He hadn’t expected that the archives would be so large though, or so spread out. 

He had found several different places in his first few days that he could hide Lisa that the other members of the team would never go. He kept exploring however and before the end of his first week he had to contact Jack, thankfully he had been wearing a Bluetooth headset on his exploration and had been able to get in touch with the Captain to come and rescue him. 

Jack had been good about it, and had not rubbed it in too much that despite how he claimed he would be fine he still ended up lost in a room that was full of various alien detritus. He had demanded coffee as payment for the rescue though.

~

The second time that Ianto got lost in the archives was completely Owen’s fault, the other man had demanded a certain medical device and had written him directions to where the device was located. Unfortunately the other man had a lousy sense of direction and even worse handwriting, either that or the other man was hazing him.

Instead of ending up in a room full of catalogued alien artefacts he was in a room full of files with only one artefact lying about. He recognised it by sight, but he wasn’t stupid, he put on a pair of gloves that he had kept in his suit pocket before picking up the containment device. If he remembered correctly it was a small battery operated containment field.

He looked at the scrawled directions and doubled back to the main archive room where he kept his desk and tried again. He refused to contact Owen and tell him that he was unable to read his chicken scratch and that he was lost. He eventually found the device he was looking for and returned to the main hub with it, placing it on Owen’s desk. He also left the containment field there too; it would be good to see the other man trapped in the field for a few minutes for all the trouble he had caused him. Ianto had no idea why it was, but all Doctor’s handwriting seemed to be mostly indecipherable.

~

The third time Ianto was lost in the archives he wasn’t lost per se; rather he was hiding, not that he would admit that. After everything that had happened with Lisa when he had returned from his suspension he was bombarded with Gwen in full coddle Ianto mode. He had retreated to the archives with a pile of reports to file and several artefacts to put away. 

When Gwen had followed him down he tolerated her presence while he filed the reports then requested that she bring him a cup of tea, knowing that if it was coffee he would need to go and make it. 

While she was in the main hub he scarpered further into the darkness that was the archives. He filed a few of the artefacts away in their proper places on his way, and then just took a few of them with him for further study to stop him from being bored.

Gwen contacted him upon her return to his desk, and he cautioned her not to try and find him, he explained that he himself was a bit turned around and she should not venture any further. He had tried to dissuade her from sending a search party, but within thirty minutes or so he had Jack standing behind him watching as he tried to repair what he believed to be an alien toaster in an area that he had turned into a workspace for tinkering.

“Lost?” Jack chuckled.

Ianto smiled at him a little, “I never said I was lost, Gwen just assumed.”

“Reprieves over,” Jack told him, “I daren’t return without you, and we can’t both be lost.”

Ianto just sighed and led Jack out of his workspace.

~

The fourth time, he was lost, and it was all Toshiko’s fault. They had been working on mapping the archives for the digital archives that they were collaborating on. All the paper files would be digitised and in a secure archival system that they had created between them. The system would also give the location of the file as a reference as well, and would have the physical location of all the artefacts that Torchwood had collected.

She wanted a proper GPS blueprint of the archives though so that even Owen would be able to find things once the program was complete, so she had tagged him with a tracker and sent him off on a wander of the archives with her directing him. Trusting her completely he had just been following her directions rather than just going to areas that he had full knowledge of. Unfortunately for him she had been multitasking and directing the team to a rift spike as well, and he had been given a line or two of their directions as well.

When he found himself in a completely empty room he knew that he was in the wrong place as they were currently only charting rooms that Jack had informed them were in use, working from the hubs original blueprints. He found his own way back out and made a mental note to return to the room in future, it would make a good private office/workshop for him to work from.

~

The fifth time he was deemed to be ‘lost’ in the archives was one night when it was just him and Jack in the hub. They had been playing naked hide and seek and Ianto had decided that if Jack was going to cheat then so would he.

He knew that Jack would often use the hubs internal systems to look for life signs to track him down, but he also knew there were a few different dead spots dotted throughout the hub. The archives had two places like it, one rather small and cramped, and one with a bit more room that would definitely fit both he and Jack when the other man eventually found him. 

He settled down on the blanket he had placed there earlier in the day to await his lover, hoping that the other man didn’t get lost. He would hate to be wandering the archives searching for him while completely naked.


End file.
